


A Different World

by KittenSisi



Series: A Different World Series [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: A lot of Interfacing, Bumblebee is pissed, Gay robot porn, I really shouldn't be writing this, I'm Going to Hell, Knockout is grossed out, Lockdown got his prize, Love with hate, M/M, Plot Bunny, Porn, Sex, Smokescreen is a decepticon, Soundwave is slender, Starscream is lonely, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Two geeks have fun, Vaginal Fingering, head canon, robot porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenSisi/pseuds/KittenSisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head-canon<br/>This is the story of Smokescreen. What if the Autobots didn't get to him in time? What if when they arrived Smokescreen had been captured. Once captured Smokescreen was put it stasis and the Decepticons did what they do best. Deceived his mind. They rewired it to think like a Decepticon, his past was gone and replaced with a new one. And on top of that Megatron seems more fond of the little rookie every passing hour. With a bit of drama and a chance for more life, this might just turn out just how Megatron wants it. </p>
<p>This came to me in a dream and i was kinda surprised to find out literally no one has done it! I will be updating as much as i can. My life has been pretty busy! Chapter one will be out tomorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on chapter one, It will be though smokescreen's mind as he wakes up, gets knocked out then wakes up changed. I am so sorry if it doesn't go up tomorrow but this Plot bunny has me HARD and it won't let me go! If you have anything you want to happen then feel free to leave ideas and all kinds of things and it will be following the Story line of TFP from when smoke gets guided to earth by the Cons and crashes so I do hope you all like once i put the first chapter out!

Like I said above I'm working on it! I will be out later today since it is 12:11 pm here and i have a dentist appointment in the morning. I'm mad cause i was literally almost done then my mom started yelling at me to sleep so Sleep calls. and Chapter one will be posted later!


	2. Chapter One: The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen is guided to earth in the pod, is captured and he wakes up.. Different but so much better

It was so dark, and so cold. I didn't dream, My processor had lost the imagination to dream after a few years of being in stasis. I was guarding Alpha Trion.. The it all went dark. My mind is here, I can feel, hear everything. The clashing of meteors on the pod, the rocking of it. It swayed me back and forth ever so gently. I was utterly lost. Would my mentor find me? Would I be lost to the stars forever? I had no clue which planet i was near or if anyone else survived. I'm alone out here. Cold and alone, but alive. Unlike many.. many bots who died in the war. Their sparks returning to the Allspark, to be reborn again as Sparklings.. I may not seem like it with my bouncy attitude and tendency to cause trouble but I love learning.. I know many old languages, many languages of different species and many facts. I like learning about gladiators and how they fought. I used to dream about being one... Until Megatron went completely insane and destroyed our world in this stupid war. He can eat scrap for all I care!

My processor stalled when I felt the pod tilt and start traveling fast toward the right. My body slammed into the side and I wanted to cry out but I still couldn't open my eyes or mouth, the Pod doing it's job and keeping me in Stasis until it either crashed or was opened from the outside. A pretty stupid design if you ask me but it is Decepticon technology. Most of their pods are used for prisoners or bots who are going to actually crash land on a planet due to planning. My processor started to think hard, why would I be traveling in one direction faster then ever...? A few minutes passed and I still didn't know, My body still foggy then it hit me. Fear ripped through me almost instantly, body jerking with the affect and my blasters were activated.

I know I'm ready! I trained for this.. well... I wasn't trained for getting sucked down to a planet by a Con warship but... close enough! I know fighting, knowledge and I know my rights... Not that 'Cons care about that. Soon I felt my pod breaking the atmospheres, I could feel the hot flames that erupted near my feet but couldn't do anything to stop it. I couldn't fight back.. A painful sounding Bam! was what informed me of the crash. As well of the slamming of my head against the side of the pod and my optics finally onlining. I feared that I won't have a chance.. For I see hundreds of Drone pedes and My ability to stay online is slipping. Slowly everything faded to black, my body going slake like moments ago. But this time.. I dream of home. Before the war. When I had my Carrier and Sire by my side. My brothers and my sister.. I like this dream.

 

-2 days later-  
My body ached as well as my processor. They felt like they were one fire, blue optics circling online as he came to. Dark ceiling, dark walls, a dark.. Medical Berth? My hands twitched before placing flat on the berth and pushing myself up, sitting and staring at my legs. I was in one piece, no limbs missing or damage that i could see. But this felt.. Off. What happened to me? How did I end up in a Medical Bay? All I remember is.. Waking in a pod then Lord Megatron's Drones predes. Wait... Lord Megatron!? I thought he was on Earth! He sailed off years ago. That must mean.. I'm on Earth! Oh I wonder what the fleshies look like! Sudden pain flooded my processor and I reached up to grip it but sharp digits knocked my servos away, making me realize I almost had the exact same hands and looked at the bot who dared to slap me. The cherry red mech with slick rims and a very freshly buffed paint job was Knockout. I knew that of course. It was common knowledge that this Doctor Of Doom had joined the warship a few months ago. It had spread through the galaxy fast. Letting the bot place a cooling packet a bit roughly on my head I glanced down and was pleased to find a bold red Decepticon symbol on my arms and chest, just how I remember it.. Well.. The lines about it are gone but close enough!

Knockout chuckled at my smile toward my chest and poked the symbol, winking and grinning like the mad doctor he was,"Welcome back to the Winning Team~"

I had left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY CHAPTER ONE IS DONE!! If you have any ideas of what you want to happen feel free to comment!


	3. Meeting The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen gets used to being on the Nemesis and even meets some nice Eradicons. But of course Megatron comes and ruins his fun

One more day in the Medbay before Knockout kicked me out, deeming me fit and ready to explore. I had a hunch the other reason he has kicking me out was the Insecticon I kept seeing creeping around the Medbay and touching knockout when they thought I was asleep. It was cute and very nasty at the same time. I personally have never liked Insecticons but hey, who am I to judge? I scanned the walls of the Nemesis, liking the dark walls and quiet of the place. I hurried around, finding the Rec room where you could get energon, The control room where I spotted Soundwave at the control panel doing who knows what with a bunch of Vehicons working around him.

Soon after I found the Insecticon Hive, The public wash racks, The highest floor where the higher ups slept in their quarters, including Starscream who I spotted slipping into his room. I wanted to yell at him for not doing his job but kept quiet and made my way to the lowest floor, where the Eradicons, and Vehicons hung out and had their quarters. Normally no higher ups with original names and finishes came down here to my knowledge and I got stares from the visors of all the Eradicons I passed. Yes I knew they had faces. I have seen them before. They are different as well. Different optic shapes, different details. They aren't all the same. I'm pretty sure Megatron makes them wear the visors so they are the same which I find mean.

I skidded to a stop when two Eradicons rushed to me and started asking me various questions. I noticed one was taller and more bulkier then the other and his visor had a huge scratch on it which I found terrible but didn't judge it. The smaller one was a bit more lively then his almost twin and I could see a few splashes of pink on his sides and legs, which was defiantly not allowed but I thought it made him look cute. As i was Blanking out looking at them the smaller one tapped my chest and I snapped out of it and smiled gently," Sorry what did you ask?"

The smaller one waved it off before bouncing on his pedes happily,"Do you wanna hang out with us!? We know your new so i thought we would welcome you! Oh how rude of me! I'm Cherry! And this big guy is Will!" Once Cherry stopped talking Will gave a small grunt in return and gazed at Cherry. Which Seemed to make Cherry a bit upset that he wouldn't talk," Don't mind him he is just grumpy!"

I smiled and nodded, Before leading them upstairs and toward the rec room, where only Eradicons are supposed to go once a day which is in the morning but seeing as though I'm almost at an empty tank I decided we go there,"I don't mind! I'm Smokescreen. It is nice to meet you, Cherry, Will. Come on I'm a bit low on energon so why don't we go there?"

They seemed a bit hesitant but followed quickly and kept up with me easily, Cherry idly talking to Will lowly and I decided not to try to listen in, sensing a bit of something more then just friends coming from Will and Cherry just being oblivious and having no idea. I smiled and decided I would help them later before slipping into the Rec room, spotting Dreadwing and Breakdown sitting together in a corner just talking away and I even saw Shockwave drinking energon. Ii was a bit curious how he was drinking it until he unhooked the cable to his cannon and dipped it in the energon, the cable sucking it up and I shivered, not liking that image and went to get a energon cube.

Cherry and Will sat in one of the booths and talked while they waited for me. I paused when I overheard them and blushed a bright Blue at what they were chatting about.

"Oh come on Cherry it won't happen. You are insane..!"

"I know I'm insane Will! But Megatron defiantly has his eyes on Smokescreen! He did make the announcement that is anyone slept with smoke he would kill them himself!"

"True.. Okay shut up he is coming!"

I sat down in front of them and stared for a moment before sipping my energon then smiled and pointed at Cherry,"Alright I have to ask.. Why are you named Cherry?"

He Immediately brightened up and smiled then pointed at the pink paint on his sides and thighs,"I had an accident with some pink paint I was using to paint my room and It kind of just stuck! Now I am called Cherry and I have pink on me~!" Will grumbled at the story and poked one of Cherry's thighs, which got his hand a smack and a glare from Cherry,"The story is good! Shut up!"

I giggled slightly and was about to speak when I felt eyes watching me. Glancing to the door I saw the one and only Megatron staring right at me.. and the Eradicons. Instantly squeaking I downed my energon quickly then hurried to grab their hands and pointed to Megatron then pointed to the back exit. They hurried away and I sighed, walking toward the entrance to exit and gets my arm grabbed by Megatron. I looked up at him with wide eyes,"Yes Lord Megatron..?"

His next words ripped at my heart and almost made me want to punch him for saying it, the Warlord let go of my arm and spoke in a growl,"They do not have names. Do not treat them as equals because they are not. If I catch you with them again I will kill them myself.." And with that he turned and went to get his energon.

I bolted out of the room and shook hard, glaring at the door to the rec room,"Buckethead..." I Made my way to my room on the upper floor without speaking to anyone else.


End file.
